


Changes

by shessocold



Series: I Told I'd Always Love You, I Always Did, I Always Will [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Drabble, Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Relationship Discussions, Short, Short One Shot, Talking, War is hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Sirius and Remus get to meet James' baby.





	Changes

They get to meet the baby the day after it is born.

“It's a boy,” announces James, looking slightly manic. “We've named him Harry. He's perfect. I tell you, he's got the hands of a Seeker.” 

“Ignore everything he says, fatherhood has done a number on him,” says Lily, from the bed. “Well, not the bit about the baby being perfect – he's right about that. Oh, those are _lovely_ , Remus, thank you so much! Carnations! My favourites.” 

** 

“Have you ever thought about having children?” 

Sirius snorts. 

“Moony, light of my life, I say this against my own interest: I'm pretty definitely a bloke. I'm afraid that – if children really are the result you're after – you should probably ditch me and look into finding a nice witch instead.” 

Remus rolls his eyes. 

“I did not mean having children _together_ , obviously.” 

Sirius raises an eyebrow. 

“What sort of conversation are we having here, exactly? Should I worry?” 

“No, no,” says Remus, squeezing Sirius' hand. “I'm just curious. I couldn't have them anyway, of course, because of my... condition. But you could, if you wanted. Will you regret not having any, if we stay together?” 

Sirius winces. 

“Moony, for fuck's sake, please don't say 'if'.” 

Remus squeezes his hand harder. 

“Sorry, love, I didn't mean it like that.” 

Sirius sighs. 

“It's OK, I know. And to answer your question – no, I definitely don't want children of my own. Ending this wretched bloodline of mine might just be the best contribution I ever make to the world in general. Also,” he adds with a grin, “if we ever break up I'll just take up with Bowie, so the point is moot, anyway.” 

Remus laughs. 

"Of course, silly of me to ask.” 

** 

“Moony?” 

Remus opens his eyes, his hand reaching automatically for the wand on his nightstand. 

“What's happening? Is it the Death Eaters?” 

“Sssh, no, sorry, everything is OK. I just can't sleep.” 

“Oh, OK.” 

Remus turns on the light. Sirius is standing by the window, a pinched look on his face. 

“I don't know why I woke you up, I'm sorry.” 

“I don't mind. C'mon, get back to bed and tell me what's wrong.” 

Sirius sighs. 

“I'm scared,” he says. 

“Me too,” says Remus, truthfully. “It's a war.” 

“I keep thinking about James' baby. How do you bring something that tiny and helpless – a whole new person – into a mess like this?” 

Remus shrugs. 

“Hope, I suppose. For all we know, next year the war might be over. Defiance. Optimism.” 

“You won't leave me, will you?” 

“Never, Sirius. I promise.” 

“Will the baby be OK?” 

“He will. He has a lot of people looking out for him, doesn't he?” 

Sirius smiles slightly. 

“He really does. I would do anything for him.” 

“See, nothing to worry about, then. C'mere, love, let's go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh.


End file.
